Once Upon a Miraculous
by coolygirl5130
Summary: Hawkmoth has really outdone himself, turning all of Paris into a fairy tale dream—or nightmare. Famous stories with a Grimm twist lead our heroes into a spiral of danger and despair. The adults are oblivious to their lives before, yet the children remember, forcibly led into their own tales while something lurks in the shadows. Every story has a villain, every tale has a lesson.


So, I've had this idea for a while, what each character from the show would be if they were from a fairytale, and because I love dark fairytales as much as I do the cheerful ones, I decided to do a mix of the two. These fairytales won't be limited to Disney or the Brothers Grimm, but from various tales I like or find interesting.I hope you all will enjoy this and leave reviews as it lets me know it's worth continuing.

Full Summary:

Hawkmoth has really outdone himself this time, turning all of Paris into a fairy tale dream—or nightmare. Famous stories with a Grimm twist lead Ladybug and Chat Noir's lives into a spiral of danger and despair. All the adults believe they really are fairy tale characters of olden times, while only children remember, forcibly led into their own tales while something hungry picks them off from the shadows. Every story has a villain, every tale has a lesson.

* * *

 **Once Upon a Miraculous**

 **Chapter One**

 _Once upon a time there was a normal girl with a normal life..._

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Class Representative, aspiring designer, daughter of two bakers, secretly a superhero, and now...a professional zombie. Marinette collapsed into her seat early that morning with a bit of a hissing noise; large bags under her eyes, her hair a mess, and her cheeks lacking their usual blush. She was surprisingly early for once, something her friend Alya had duly noted, though that thought was pushed to the back of the reporter's mind for a more pressing concern.

"Girl, it's the first day of the school week and you look like someone chewed you up and spit you out. Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Maybe you should go home," Alya mothered, checking Marinette's temperature with her wrist and counting her pulse

Marinette just rubbed her tired eyes, making them itch a little. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just had a lot to do yesterday from helping my parents in the bakery, to babysitting Manon for several hours, then trying to work on my design, then babysitting Manon again until 11p.m. because Nadia had that special news report about last night's akuma attack, and then I forgot I still had homework, so I was up all night trying to finish." So just a normal day...minus any mentions of kicking akuma butt."I haven't slept a wink."

Alya snorted, "I can see that."

Adrien and Nino walked in, giving the girls a wave. The blond, however, looked almost as sleepy as Marinette, though not quite as exhausted. Marinette returned his wave with a shy one of her own, getting the faintest of smiles and color to her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked, clearly worried about her. He grunted a bit as he sat down,

This only made her blush darken as she struggled to find her words. Luckily Alya knew when to cut in.

"She's claiming to be alright, though if worse comes to worse, maybe you could take her to the nurse's office. And if you're stubborn enough to stay, you're well enough to watch this!"

The auburn whipped out her phone to show her a video posted to the Ladyblog which was recorded by one of its many followers. Adrien and Nino turned around to watch as well. It was a video of yesterday evening's akuma fight. Or rather, video of Ladybug and Chat Noir getting their asses handed to them by Loco Luchador. The three winced as they watched Ladybug get thrown through several walls, finally stopping and almost destroying a brick wall. They winced again when Chat had been pile-driven in the stomach by the akuma's elbow after he had jumped off of one of the poles in the wrestling ring.

Marinette just grimaced at the video. "Yep. I bet they're still feeling that." Oh boy was she still feeling that. Her back had made several cracking noises earlier that morning when she got up from her computer desk. Thank God they didn't have Gym class that day.

"Yeah. They sure are," Adrien agreed in a whisper.

"Aren't they like, protected by their suits or something?" Nino inferred.

Alya hummed at this, "Somewhat. I know they still feel pain from being hit hard, so it stands to reason their suits only protect them from so much. Of course, Miraculous Ladybug should undo all damage done by an akuma, but there may still be side effects we don't know about." She sighed and slumped into her hand which was propped up on the desk. "I really need to get another interview with Ladybug so I can ask her these things."

Marinette patted her friend on the back, "Maybe someday."

As more students showed up for class, the four began a light conversation, something Marinette was still trying to get used to now that she had shown progress in talking to Adrien. Or maybe it was more along the lines of Adrien starting to understand what she was trying to say versus what was coming out of her mouth.

"So how is the little gremlin?" Alya asked her jokingly.

"Gremlin?" Adrien and Nino both asked, raising eyebrows.

"She means, Manon. The girl I babysit."

"Oh, I remember her. She was invited into one of my photo-shoots. She was also Puppeteer when she was akumatized. Nadia's daughter, right?"

"Y-yes. Last night I ended up babysitting her twice because Nadia was called in to report about the akuma. My dad had snuck her several cookies before bedtime when I wasn't looking so she had a bit of a sugar high yesterday...and then a crash."

" _Ooh_ ," Nino sounded. "A "konk out" kind of crash or a "screaming and crying" crash?"

Marinette's head hit the table, " _Both_!" It was Alya's turn to pat her back. "She had a temper tantrum for over two hours and then passed out ten minutes before Mrs. Chamack arrived. And she had been so cute and well behaved before then, playing fairytale princess because of some stories her teacher told her class. I swear, when I have kids, I'm never letting my dad give them sweets before bed. Or at least no more than one cookie. But only one! And only if they say "please"!"

" _Pft_! I doubt you'd be able to afford even one cookie when you're all grown up," a nasal voice rang in Marinette's ears. The girl just turned her head to the side to glare at the picky blond who had just arrived with her willing slave and friend. "Then again, I doubt you'd even be able to find someone willing to marry you and have a kid with."

"Chloe, that's not very nice," Adrien warned her.

"What? I was just giving my personal insight into her future."

Alya's glare was almost more deadly than Marinette's before a sly smirk crossed her lips, "At least Marinette _has_ a chance. I foresee droves of men running for the _hills_ when you show up."

"Oh _please_! I'm going to be marrying Adrikens when I'm an adult. We would be a perfect couple, after all. Famous, rich, good looking. ...Everything Dupain-Cheng isn't."

The boy looked incredibly uncomfortable being put into such a situation and over such a topic. He also wasn't too thrilled to hear his childhood friend insult one of his other friends. "Um...I'm sorry, Chloe. But I... don't really see myself marrying you." Ever. Not while she acted this way to others, and not while he was in love with his Lady. Plus he didn't really see her in that way.

Chloe looked both irritated and a little upset at his rejection. Even if she was snobby and mean to others, she really did like him. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out so she turned and stalked off to her seat without so much as a peep. Sabrina tried to comfort her with compliments and other kind words or distractions.

"I hope a rat crawls up her ass," Alya huffed. Adrien gave her a rather startled look and she shrugged. " _What?_ How else is she going to get that stick out?"

The boy chose not to comment further and turned and smiled at the shy girl behind him. "Don't worry, Marinette. You're kind, smart, cute, an amazing dancer and cook, and very considerate of others. Any guy would be crazy not to want to marry you. Uh...Marinette, are you okay? Your face is really red."

" _M-FINE! HOW ARE YOU?_!" She squeaked.

Alya and Nino exchanged a knowing look.

The last of the students entered along with their teacher and class began.

* * *

The whole morning, though tiring for the two heroes, had gone without a hitch. No akumas, no pop quizzes or piles of homework, and no school drama. Then came fourth period...

Their teacher had left to retrieve something from the library, leaving the class with a little bit of free time. Kim was getting the class riled up with silly imitations of people they all knew from celebrities to akuma. Nothing hurtful; just playful jokes. He had been running around the classroom flapping his arms, bobbing his head, and cooing when a shudder passed through the whole class. The hair on their arms and the back of their necks rose as an uncomfortable feeling crept under their skin and through their clothes.

Kim collapsed, unresponsive to their calls. Marinette and several others jumped to their feet, worried but one by one, they fell.


End file.
